sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rick and Bubba
Rick Burgess and Bill "Bubba" Bussey are co-hosts of The Rick and Bubba Show — a syndicated comedic radio program based in Birmingham, Alabama. This radio program began on January 8, 1994.https://www.allaccess.com/net-news/archive/story/125683/rick-bubba-celebrate-20th-year-together The Rick and Bubba Radio Show The Rick and Bubba Show is heard each weekday morning on their flagship station WZZK-FM and on 75 radio stations in 17 states – mostly in the Southern United States. In March 2009 The Rick and Bubba Show was heard on XM Radio channel 158, but is no longer available on XM at this time. The show can also be heard as a replay during afternoon drive in various radio markets around the United States. The show also airs replays on weekends on select stations. Rick and Bubba call themselves "The Two Sexiest Fat Men Alive." They often refer to their Christian faith and beliefs on air and have been regarded as a family-safe alternative to "shock jocks" often associated with morning radio. Their political beliefs are also very conservative. On February 11, 2008, the broadcast location of the show moved to the "Rick and Bubba Broadcast Plaza and Teleport" in Vestavia Hills, which houses the studio as well as management offices for the show. This location allows fans to witness the show from the sidewalk inside Vestavia Hills City Center, as well as from the "Golden Ticket" seats inside the studio. Its televised revival premiered November 1, 2012 on Heartland. It lasted until February 1, 2016. Since September 10, 2018 The Rick and Bubba show can be streamed both live and archived with a subsrciption to CRTV. with Rick and Bubba in 2006]] on the Rick and Bubba Show in 2017]] Books Their first book, Rick & Bubba's Expert Guide to God, Country, Family & Anything Else We Can Think Of ( ), was published in March 2006, and quickly became a best-seller at Amazon.com and Books-A-Million as well as making the New York Times best seller list at the number 7 spot in the Miscellaneous category. *''Rick & Bubba's Expert Guide to God, Country, Family & Anything Else We Can Think Of'' ( ), March 2006 *''The Rick and Bubba Code: The Two Sexiest Fat Men Alive Unlock the Mysteries of the Universe'' ( ), June 2007 *''Rick and Bubba for President: The Two Sexiest Fat Men Alive Take on Washington'' ( ), June 2008. *''Rick and Bubba's Big Honkin' Book of Huntin'' ( ), September 2008 *''Rick and Bubba's Guide to the Almost Nearly Perfect Marriage'' ( ), June 2009. *''Rick and Bubba's Big Honkin' Book of Grub'' ( ), March 2010 *''We Be Big: The Mostly True Story of How We Became Rick and Bubba'' ( ), March 2011 Audio recordings Rick and Bubba have released "best of" CDs every year since 1998. The 2006 release Radio Gold, Volume 1, reached the number 9 spot on the Billboard Top Comedy Albums chart. * The Smell Of Success (1998) * Stay In It! Volume 1 (1999) * Stay In It! Volume 2 (1999) * Hey Buddy... Ya Broadcasting (2000) * A Radio Oddity (2001) * She Commenced To Shaving (2002) * Got It Like We Like It! (2003) * How 'bout That! (2004) * Pull Our Finger! (2005) * Radio Gold (2006) * ... and Cake (2007) * 14 Years and Still No Awards (2008) * Radio Revolution (2009) * I Don't Think We Got the Tools to Pull This Off (2010) * Good Night Look at That! (2011) * Triple Option (2012) * Again.... Let Me Be Clear (2013) * XXL One Score and Several Pounds Ago (2014) * Wow! What a Wheel! (2015) * Who's Got It Better Than Us? (2016) * Can’t Have Nuthin’ (2017) External links *Official Site *IMDb Entry *Rick & Bubba Stations Google Map References Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American Christian writers Category:American comedy radio programs Category:American male voice actors Category:American radio personalities Category:American talk radio programs Category:Cox Radio Category:Male actors from Alabama Category:Media in Birmingham, Alabama Category:People from Birmingham, Alabama Category:Conservatism in the United States